


I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again

by NeedsSymmetry



Category: All For The Game
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, only Neil and Andrew remember the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsSymmetry/pseuds/NeedsSymmetry
Summary: Andrew wakes up 9 years in the past and makes a plan to save his boo (Neil) from his hardships.





	1. We’ve come a long way from where we began

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew wakes up on his 18th birthday, in the past, and decides to kill Riko and Neil’s father as soon as possible and once that is taken care of he will win the heart of Neil again (though he doesn’t have to cause Neil remembers him).
> 
> PS: Andrew has feelings, but only shows them around Neil. Also I am not 100% on the timeline so some things might be earlier or later than canon.

Andrew blearily woke up, the bed felt weird but he figured it was because there was no Neil snuggled up in his arms. It was rare in the five years since Neil had gone pro and moved in with him that Andrew woke up without Neil taking up the whole bed. Over the years spent together each of them had grown close, and Andrew had long ago given Neil permission to touch and kiss without asking (so long as it was a good day, on bad days both Andrew and Neil would tell each other if there was anything off limits and they NEVER did anything sexual on bad days).

After a moment Andrew realized why Neil wasn’t in his arms, today was Andrew’s 27th birthday so Neil would most likely be downstairs cooking breakfast in bed for Andrew as was the tradition for the past four years. Andrew smiled, god was he whipped for Neil. He was fine just laying in bed, ready to relax and wait for his idiot.

Today was going to be a good day. Andrew had slept very well the night before, Neil was making breakfast for his birthday right now, and yesterday they had finally got their adoption papers for an adorable three year old girl finalized.

“Andrew! Breakfast! And Happy Birthday!”

...Wait, that wasn’t Neil. That was the familiar (but not familiar) voice of a person who had been living in Germany for the last six years. The voice of someone who wasn’t coming to visit America till Thanksgiving.

Andrew’s eyes snapped open. The room was so familiar and so unfamiliar, this was his room from back when they were in the Columbia house. Andrew was very confused now, him and Neil owned a house in Portland, Oregon where they played for the state pro team.

Now wide awake, Andrew leaped out of bed, opened the door ran to the kitchen and froze with blank faced shock as young Nicky stood there flipping pancakes and a young Aaron sat at the table with a scowl on his face while he slurped coffee.

“Oh Andrew, that was fast. Happy 18th! You and Aaron are legal adults now!” Nicky was half yelling with over the top cheer. Andrew stood, stared. Nicky hadn’t acted like this since he moved to Germany, settled down with Erik, and realized he didn’t have to make up for the unhappiness of Andrew and Aaron with extra happiness of his own (Nicky also realized that while it is good to be proud of who he is, he doesn’t need to always lead with the fact he is gay, he learned he had other important qualities).

A glare was all he got from Aaron. Aaron had the opposite thing happen to him when he moved in with Kaitlin compared to Nicky. Nicky had mellowed out and Aaron had become more outgoing, less unhappy. Everyone from the Foxes had changed, including Andrew, though most of the team would say Andrew hadn’t changed at all Neil, Aaron, Nicky and Renee knew that Andrew did have quite a change. He stopped threatening people with knifes, he did show emotion but only around and to Neil (Nicky and Aaron did catch those flashes of smiles sometimes), most importantly it was known that Andrew did care about things. People didn’t immediately think of Andrew as a psychopath, one of the main reasons being that almost everyone knew that Andrew was married to Neil and the two of them owned cats together.

This scene was making Andrew angry because there was no physical way this could be a prank given the two looked identical to the way Andrew’s perfect memory remembered them on his 18th birthday, NINE YEARS ago!

Andrew felt the urge to puke well up. Neil would still be with his mother right now, soon to be heading to Seattle.


	2. Everything I went through you were right there by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is confusion. Nicky and Aaron are too, but for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m really trying hard to make this fanfic different to all the other time travel ones I’ve read. And thank you to all the people who gave kudos when I accidentally posted my draft and it was only a sentence long!! 🥰

3rd Person POV

Nicky and Aaron sensed that something was off, Andrew looked antsy, in a way. The blank look never left his face which was normal, but he kept looking around and giving Aaron and Nicky strange looks. They couldn’t figure out why though. Aaron, after a little thinking, had an idea to why Andrew was acting like this.

“You should take your meds soon Andrew.” Aaron said with anger. ‘Oh’ Nicky thought, ‘that’s why he’s acting strange.’

Andrew, predictably, ignores Aaron’s comment and shovels another bite of waffle into his mouth. His mind was very preoccupied with the knowledge that this probably wasn’t a dream, he remembered this day as a day that was just fine, not good not bad, fine. There was no reason that he would have a dream about this day, never once had he had a dream about this day. But, Andrew didn’t want to accept that this wasn’t a dream quite yet because if it wasn’t a dream that meant that Neil was still with his mother right now and that he would still have to go through the pain of his past (now future) and Andrew did not want that to happen. So Andrew planned. If this wasn’t a dream then he needed to figure out how to still have everything that they did to get their future happen but at the same time not happen. As much as Andrew grew to love the scars on Neil’s face as a mark of survival (kind of like how Neil liked Andrew’s scars) Andrew was not about to let Neil get tortured when he could stop it.

The table was silent for the rest of breakfast with Nicky trying to break the ice a couple of times and failing. And by the end of breakfast both Nicky and Aaron thought it would be best if they just left Andrew alone for the day, which was a good assumption. While Nicky and Aaron came to their silent conclusion, Andrew already had a good idea of how he was going to play this. He had mentally made a list of the pros and cons of what happened the first time and went from there.

PROS:  
-Andrew met Neil  
-Riko died (that bastard)  
-Neil’s father died (that fucking bastard)  
-Allison and Renee get together  
-Andrew and Aaron break off their deal  
-Nicky is happy with Erik in Germany  
-Neil, Matt, and Dan are good friends  
-Neil’s mother dies (that bitch)  
-Neil joins the Foxes  
-Neil and Andrew go pro together  
-Kevin FINALLY starts to date Thea, for real, and becomes less of a spineless little bitch  
And MOST IMPORTANTLY  
-NEIL (he is the reason most of the above are pros)

CONS:  
-Andrew’s medication (that one is right up there)  
-Neil going to Evermore  
-Neil getting tortured  
-Drake (nuff said)  
-Andrew drugging Neil in Columbia (he actually regrets that now)  
-Neil’s birthday blood fiasco  
-Kathy’s Show  
-Neil’s deal with the Moriyamas (he gives to much of himself away)

With this list Andrew decided that the best course of action was to wait till next year when they recruit Neil before changing anything. In no way was he jeopardizing Neil being added to the team, nothing would be worth it if they don’t get Neil in the team.

Well... Andrew was going to partially change two things. He was going to go cold turkey on his meds and then pretend that he was still on them around the others. In other words Andrew was going to do to himself what he did to Aaron, lock himself in a bathroom with food and blankets till all the drugs were out of his system. It would be easier than it was last time Andrew got off his meds because he hasn’t been on them for near as long. 

It was a Sunday today so they would be heading back to the Foxes dorm soon. Since he didn’t want to hear Kevin’s complaints, Andrew thought it would be best to wait till Thanksgiving break to come off the meds, as it was coming up soon.

Speaking of Kevin, the hungover man was stumbling into the kitchen now. Andrew looked at him, sighed and then somberly left to go take his meds. He also ignores the annoyed look Kevin sends him as he delves further into his thoughts.

The second thing Andrew was going to change is his deal with Aaron. When he made the deal he was scrambling to find a way to make this semblance of family stay near him and safe, but it turned to be useless as Aaron hated Andrew until they were both 23, purposefully rubbed Katelyn in Andrew’s face after they broke the deal, not only that he even went as far as being a hypocrite trying to push Neil away from Andrew, punching Neil multiple times without reason. It wasn’t till Andrew proposed to Neil and Aaron wasn’t going to be invited to the wedding when they were 22 (very small wedding, 10 people max, Andrew wanted to be married to Neil before he went pro), that Aaron finally listened to Bee’s words from their half year of shared therapy and started to change. 

As Andrew took his meds and thought through his plan he mentally prepared himself for a torturous year without Neil. It was going to be hard, ever since they met they haven’t gone more than four months without seeing each other (even then they called and texted). Andrew was going to be strong though and he WOULD marry Neil again, no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell I don’t really like Aaron. He was really rude to Nicky and the other Foxes for no real reason. I get that he went through bad shit but reeeeeaaaalllyy WHY??? Poor baby Nicky. And YES I believe that Neil and Andrew should always get married!!!
> 
> Also, bless timeline generators and Fandom.com because it is sooooo helpful with writing. 🙏❤️


	3. It’s been a long day without you my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi 
> 
> Uhhhhh, Neil makes his entrance!!!!

3rd Person POV

Andrew had waited a year for this moment. Though, it did not come how he expected it to. There was a phone call in the middle of practice one day. It was from an unknown caller, with an Arizona call number. Andrew felt lucky that he had kept his phone on him that day.

The generic ringtone rang through the stadium and there was silence before Coach blew his whistle.

“Andrew! What the fuck are you doing?” Yelled Wymack. Andrew paid him no mind as he hastily grabbed the phone out of his pocket. When he saw the number on the screen he answered quickly.

“Hello?”

“Drew?” Ah, bliss. The sound of his beautiful, beautiful husband was heard on the other line of the phone. Even though he sounded panicked and Andrew was worried about that panic it was such a relief to hear his voice again. “Drew? Oh you probably don’t remember me. I... I’m gonna hang up now, sorry for calling. It’s probably the wrong number” And, OH, did Andrew feel panicked now.

“NO! No, Neil if it is you calling, I do remember. Do. Not. Hang. Up.” Andrew can hear the Foxes gasp behind him at his panicked sounding voice, he knows that it is the most emotion he is ever shown around them but he could not care less right now.

“Oh god, Drew! You remember! I’m so glad, I was so worried all year.” The burst of panic Andrew had at the thought of Neil hanging up faded and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Why did you call? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“No, I just- I had a bad dream. A-and I needed to know that you’re ok. It probably sounds stupid, but...” Neil voice sounded calm-ish now, which helped lessen Andrew’s worry.

“It’s completely okay, doesn’t sound stupid at all. In fact, I almost called you many, many times” Andrew paused, and even though the rest of the team was there he said, “don’t worry, your gonna see me soon, remember? /I love you/“

Even though Andrew gave a lot away already he couldn’t help but say ‘I love you’ in Russian.

“/I love you too, babe. See you soon, bye./“ Andrew heard the beep signaling that Neil hung up the phone and he just closed his eyes for a second, blocking out everything- focusing on the lingering remnants of Neil’s voice.

“Yeah, see you soon.” He whispered to no one. There was silence for less than a second before the entire team started yelling at once. Their voices overlapped to the point where Andrew couldn’t make out a single word. Coach stormed onto the court. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Coach walked until he was three feet away from Andrew, the rest of the team trailing behind him like lost puppies. There were murmurs of agreement and whispered questions from the team as they came to a stop behind Wymack. Andrew just looked at them. “It was an old friend.” He stated, then walked out of the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Bigger chapter later. And now that I have the initial idea out it’s hard to write between the important events. So... if you guys have ideas for me feel free to comment them!


End file.
